to cherish and honor
by jantelagen
Summary: Tanjiro dan Kanao menikah di musim semi saat usia mereka sembilan belas. Tanjiro ingin memberikan apa pun untuk Kanao, tetapi yang Kanao inginkan hanya satu. Kamado Tanjiro/Tsuyuri Kanao. Non-demon!AU.


**dislaimer: **standard disclaimer applied. kimetsu no yaiba milik koyoharu gotouge.

in another universe without muzan aka demon aka i just want them to be happy don't touch me i'm too emotional. kalau agak berantakkan dan gajelas harap maklum ditulisnya rushed krn lagi pusing huhu. review/kritik/saran/komentar saya terima dengan senang hati.

* * *

Tanjiro dan Kanao menikah di musim semi saat usia mereka sembilan belas.

Kala itu yang terlihat sepanjang jalan adalah warna merah muda lembut yang nampak menyatu dengan kimono putih yang dikenakan Kanao. Mereka berjalan menuju kuil dengan langkah yang begitu pelan dalam iring-iringan yang khidmat. Tanjiro beberapa kali mencoba melirik ke samping, mencari wajah Kanao, meskipun pada akhirnya tidak membuahkan hasil. Tentu saja karena wajah Kanao masih tertutupi oleh _wataboshi _warna putih yang serasi dengan warna kimono gadis itu dan hanya akan dilepas nanti setelah rangkaian upacara selesai_. _

Jangan tanya mengapa, karena pertama melihat Kanao pada hari yang istimewa ini, yang bisa disadari Tanjiro hanyalah sedikit semburat merah muda di wajah Kanao saat dia tidak sengaja menengok melihat gadis itu. Setelahnya, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Kanao dengan jelas. Tanjiro ingin melihatnya lagi, karena dia sadar betul seperti apa rupa yang tergambar di wajahnya sekarang. Resah, kebingungan. Jelas sekali dia gugup—semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, dan Tanjiro ingin tahu apakah gadis itu merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Bukan apa-apa, tetapi rasa ingin tahunya tentang Kanao besar. Mungkin karena mereka belum lama saling mengenal. Tanjiro ingat bagaimana asal mulanya. Pada musim gugur tahun lalu, Tomioka Giyu—seorang tuan tanah yang teramat baik hatinya—berkata, "ayo ikut aku ke tempat kediaman istriku." Tanjiro yang saat itu tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, berakhir dengan bertemu dengan istri Giyu, yang mengenalkan Tanjiro dengan saudari angkatnya, Tsuyuri Kanao.

Tsuyuri Kanao tidak banyak bicara, tetapi dari raut wajah dan bagaimana cara gadis itu tersenyum, Tanjiro bisa langsung menilai bahwa Kanao adalah orang yang baik. Selain itu, Kanao bisa menyajikan teh dengan anggun, membereskan pekerjaan rumah dengan apik dan juga menjadi pendengar yang baik setiap Tanjiro berceloteh. Ketika Tanjiro mengajaknya untuk menikah dua bulan kemudian pun (_Kanao, aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi Kanao adalah orang yang baik, jadi aku ingin kita menikah dan bahagia bersama, bagaiamana?_), Kanao hanya terdiam sambil meremas ujung pakaiannya dan mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu menerimanya tanpa banyak pertanyaan dan syarat.

_Yoroshiku, _kata gadis itu, dan bagaimana suara Kanao yang begitu lirih terdengar masih diingatnya dengan jelas. Sampai sekarang, Tanjiro tidak merasa perlu mempertanyakan mengapa Kanao mau menerimanya, mungkin karena satu anggukan pelan sudah cukup untuk meyakinkannya bahwa dia bisa mencintai gadis itu selamanya. Mungkin satu anggukan pelan Kanao membuat Tanjiro lupa bahwa dia juga belum bisa sepenuhnya memahami gadis itu sampai hari ini.

.

.

.

Musim panas pertama mereka diisi dengan berjalan-jalan ke kota untuk mencari _soba_ dingin. Ini adalah gagasan Tanjiro setelah sebelumnya harus menebak-nebak apa yang benar-benar diinginkan Kanao. Setiap Tanjiro bertanya apa yang diinginkan gadis itu, jawabannya tidak pernah benar-benar mengarah pada sebuah permintaan khusus. Kanao selalu berkata bahwa dia tidak menginginkan apa pun, Kanao tidak pernah mengeluh dengan rumah mereka berdua yang mungil, maupun mengeluh ketika harus membantu Tanjiro mengumpulkan kayu untuk membuat arang. Kanao juga selalu menerimanya ketika Tanjiro memotongkan semangka, membawakan sesuatu untuk dimasak pada malam hari, maupun mengiyakan ajakan untuk melihat kembang api. Semua hal selalu diterima Kanao dengan baik, dan Tanjiro sering bertanya-tanya, apakah ini benar-benar yang Kanao inginkan?

_Kanao pasti punya sesuatu yang benar-benar dia inginkan, _pikir Tanjiro ketika mereka kembali berjalan bersisian. Dia menoleh ke samping, mencari wajah istrinya, hendak bertanya lagi untuk kesekian kali, apa yang diinginkan Kanao. Namun, belum sempat dia bertanya, Tanjiro bisa melihat pandangan Kanao terarah pada _ramune_ yang dijual pada salah satu kios.

"Aku akan belikan untuk Kanao!" kata Tanjiro dengan penuh semangat. Tangan Kanao ditarik untuk dibawanya mendekat pada penjual _ramune_. Kanao tidak berkata apa-apa atas gagasan Tanjiro yang satu ini, hanya sebuah kalimat terima kasih sederhana dari bibir mungil Kanao yang membuat Tanjiro tersenyum lebar sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Mereka bergandengan tangan sambil membicarakan banyak hal (lebih tepatnya, Kanao yang mendengarkan Tanjiro yang selalu banyak bicara), dan menghabiskan _ramune _yang dibelikan Tanjiro. Minuman Kanao habis lebih dulu tepat ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah mereka, milik Tanjiro habis beberapa saat kemudian. Sebelum menarik pintu rumah, Tanjiro dapat melihat bagaimana Kanao memandang botol _ramune _yang sudah kosong dan hanya menyisakan sebutir kelereng bening di dalamnya itu.

"Mau aku ambilkan kelerengnya untukmu?"

Kanao bisa mengangkat wajahnya, kaget, seolah-olah tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Tanjiro. Namun, Kanao tetap menyerahkan botolnya yang sudah kosong. Bunyi botol kaca dan kelereng yang beradu terdengar merdu terdengar saat Tanjiro menerima botol kosong Kanao, dan botol kaca _ramune_ memantulkan warna mata Tanjiro yang begitu cerah.

"Mundur sedikit Kanao, ini agak berbahaya."

Ketika Tanjiro sudah mengangkat botol Kanao yang sudah kosong, dia melemparnya ke permukaan tanah yang keras. Bunyi pecahan kaca terdengar nyaring, dan potongan kaca yang berhamburan, mulai memantulkan sinar matahari musim panas yang terlihat begitu menyilaukan. Kelereng bening dari dalam botol _ramune _terlempar agak jauh, tetapi Tanjiro segera mengejar dan mengambilnya. Napas Tanjiro sedikit terengah, tetapi senyumnya lebar seperti biasa saat satu tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kanao sambil menyerahkan kelereng _ramune_, seolah ingin berkata, _ini kelereng yang kamu inginkan bukan? _

.

.

.

Musim gugur pertama mereka lewat begitu cepat sebagaimana satu kedipan mata. Tanjiro menyadari bahwa mereka mulai memasuki musim dingin ketika dia bangun pertama kali dengan udara yang terasa begitu tipis. Belum lagi dengan ujung kaki yang tidak tertutup selimut terasa sudah membeku. Walaupun begitu, salah satu telapak tangannya masih terasa hangat karena Kanao menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangan. Tanjiro ingin tertawa, menganggap ini lucu karena mungkin saja dalam tidurnya, Kanao juga merasa kedinginan sampai harus mencari telapak tangannya tanpa sadar.

"Kanao, Kanao..."

Dibangunkannya Kanao dengan lembut, Tanjiro tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan gadis itu, tetapi hanya menepuk pundaknya perlahan. Tidak lama Kanao membuka mata, menarik selimut sekali seolah-olah belum ingin bangun dari tidur karena udara dingin. Tanjiro hanya bisa tersenyum, kemudian kembali menepuk pundak Kanao sambil berujar, "di luar turun salju. Ayo, bangun."

Kanao bangkit dari tidurnya, mengusap mata sekali, sebelum Tanjiro berdiri dan menarik tangan Kanao, mengajak istrinya untuk ikut berdiri. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Tanjiro langsung menyambar _haori _mereka berdua, menggantungnya di pundak Kanao, dan hanya menyampirkan miliknya di pundak. Tanjiro tidak sabar menilik salju pertama yang turun di luar sana dengan Kanao. Sesudah dia membuka pintu, di hadapan mereka terhampar pemandangan putih bersih yang membuat Tanjiro langsung mengingat warna kimono Kanao saat upacara pernikahan mereka.

"Lihat!" Tanjiro berujar dengan penuh semangat, matanya berbinar-binar, dan udara dingin tidak lagi mengganggunya, dan mereka mengambil satu langkah di tengah halaman mereka yang bersalju. "Salju pertama yang aku lihat dengan Kanao," katanya lagi sambil tidak bosan-bosannya memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah Kanao untuk kesekian kali.

Kanao tidak membalas ucapannya, dan Tanjiro paham betul bahwa yang diperhatikan Kanao sekarang adalah hamparan salju pertama yang menumpuk di depan rumah mereka berdua. Bahkan ketika Tanjiro melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Kanao tidak bereaksi banyak, masih memperhatikan hamparan salju di depan mereka. Mungkin takjub, mungkin merasa heran, _entahlah, _Tanjiro tidak mengerti, tetapi yang dia lakukan adalah memeluk Kanao erat. Hampir mengangkat dan membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil itu untuk berputar-putar dalam dekapannya. Tanjiro tertawa dan Kanao nampak kaget dan kebingungan, sebelum mereka berdua terjatuh di tumpukan salju.

Tanjiro mengaduh karena dia yang jatuh lebih dulu, sementara Kanao nampak baik-baik saja karena sesaat setelah Tanjiro mengaduh, dia sudah bangkit untuk membantu Tanjiro berdiri. "_Tadi_—tadi itu berbahaya!" kata Kanao sambil membersihkan salju yang berada di pakaian suaminya, dan mengusap belakang kepala Tanjiro.

"Tapi Kanao terlihat ingin mencobanya, kan? Bermain salju?"

Tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanyalah helaan napas pelan Kanao. Anak perempuan ini terdiam sambil melihat bagaimana Tanjiro masih mencoba tersenyum, dan jika tidak segera bicara, Kanao tahu, Tanjiro akan segera berganti untuk meminta maaf karena membuatnya tidak nyaman. Padahal, bukan begitu yang diinginkan Kanao.

"Darimana gagasan semacam itu?" pada akhirnya Kanao bertanya, wajah dan telinganya mulai memerah, mungkin Kanao marah, tetapi Tanjiro hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Darimana katamu?" Kanao mendengar bagaimana tawa Tanjiro belum kunjung berhenti, dan kini dia memperhatikan bagaimana Tanjiro mengusap sudut matanya, ada setitik air mata di sana. Bukan karena Tanjiro merasa sedih, tetapi Tanjiro meangis karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Hanya menebak? Aku tidak akan bisa mengerti apa yang benar-benar Kanao inginkan kalau Kanao tidak pernah membicarakannya padaku. Iya, kan?"

Lagi, Kanao hanya bisa terdiam, coba memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan Tanjiro baru saja. Tanjiro yang menyadarinya mulai meraih dua tangan Kanao yang terasa dingin. Seperti tersihir, Kanao langsung berujar, "Maaf."

"Daripada kamu meminta maaf, aku lebih senang mendengar hal yang lain."

Wajahnya coba untuk diangkat, kemudian memperhatikan bagaimana Tanjiro tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap kedua punggung tangannya dengan ibu jari. Lidahnya terasa kaku, tetapi jika Kanao tidak memaksakan diri untuk bicara, kejadian seperti tadi akan terulang. Gadis ini menarik napas panjang, "tadi aku berpikir bahwa ini salju pertama yang aku lihat dengan Tanjiro... dan aku senang."

"Jadi kamu terdiam bukan karena ingin bermain salju?"

Kanao menggeleng.

"Kemudian apa yang Kanao inginkan?"

Bibirnya kembali terkunci rapat, dan di ujung lidahnya sudah ada satu kalimat yang selalu dilontarkan ketika Tanjiro menanyakan apa yang Kanao inginkan; _aku tidak menginginkan apa pun. _Namun, Kanao menahan diri untuk tidak lagi mengatakannya, karena itu dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Tanjiro, membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu suaminya.

"Aku ingin kelereng dari dalam botol _ramune_ setiap musim panas."

Tanjiro menahan senyum, kemudian balas memeluk Kanao erat.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka menikah, Tanjiro berpikir bahwa mungkin dia belum bisa memahami sepenuhnya tentang Kanao, tetapi dia lupa bahwa Kanao sebetulnya adalah seseorang yang paling jujur yang pernah ditemuinya, karena itu dia menyukai Kanao. Ketika Kanao berujar bahwa dia tidak pernah meminta maupun menginginkan apa pun, hal itu bukan berarti Tanjiro harus mencari jawaban lain tentang apa yang diinginkan Kanao, _tetapi jawaban itu adalah jawaban Kanao yang sesungguhnya_. Gadis itu tidak menginginkan apa pun, karena bahagianya dengan Tanjiro yang mengambilkan kelereng _ramune _di musim panas untuknya sudah lebih dari cukup;

Kanao ingin bersama Tanjiro selamanya.


End file.
